Dragon Gunfire
Dragon Gunfire is a legal guild in Fiore. It's much smaller than normal guilds, but despite this, the members are still exceptionally powerful, being one of the strongest guild's in all of Ishgar. It was founded over 300 years ago by Saul Peregrine, but policy was drastically changed by Aether Cade, transforming Dragon Gunfire into the guild we see today. History Over 300 years ago, Saul Peregrine, one of the original Dragon Slayers, banded together with several other Dragon Slayers and founded what would later become the Dragon Gunfire guild. The guild's only rule for admittance was that a Mage had to be a Dragon Slayer. Eventually Saul left, after teaching his child his Dragon Slayer Magic in the form of a dragon. This child was chosen as the guild's next master. Centuries later, Aether Cade, a descendant of Saul Peregrine and a Dragon Slayer trained by the Plasma Dragon Plasmius, joined the guild. His skills as a Mage caused him to immediately be chosen as the guild's next master, after his grandfather, another trainee of Plasmius, who had not allowed his daughter to train with him because of her gender. Eventually, Aether killed his grandfather, and usurped the position of guild master at age twelve. Aether did away with the guild's Dragon Slayers only policy, and tried to remove its sexist ways. This led to infighting in the guild. However, Aether managed to end the problem by defeating Cadmus Zephyrus, the leader of the insurgents, in battle. He ousted them from the guild, leaving only him, his mother, and a handful of Dragon Slayers in the guild. Ideals The guild was founded on the idea that Dragon Slayers are superior to all other humans. Saul Peregrine and all of those that succeeded him emphasized this point incredibly so. After Aether took over however, the guild took on a much kinder approach. The guild became more accepting of people of all walks of life. The guild cast aside its racist ways and allowed anyone, whether they knew magic or not, to join the guild. All that was required was that they acted nothing like the guild's previous masters who hated all humans, and didn't even allow women to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, if they had not already learned it from another Dragon. In ten years, Aether has weeded out all of the guild's nearsighted members, and leads the guild towards a future for the better. As a matter of fact, out the guild's original five S-Class Mages, only two of them were Dragon Slayers, neither of which were the guild's ace. Out of the current four, none of them are Dragon Slayers. Spells Dragon Gunfire has one spell associated with the guild: Dragon Gun, the namesake of the guild. This spell has been passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire. This spell can only be preformed by a Dragon Slayer trained by the Plasma Dragon Plasmius, or Saul Peregrine. William Mercury later learned a variation of this spell from Aether Cade when he took over the position of guild master, utilizing the elements of Wind and Earth. First the user moves their arms in a counterclockwise motion, collecting their magical energy into two small spheres. They then force them together into a larger, more condensed ball. Following this, they force their hands out from their body where a cannon made of the caster's magical energy forms around the sphere. They then yell "Fire!" Launching the highly compressed ball at their enemy at unavoidable speeds. Allies Dark Mage Disposal Squad Aether and Samarra Inari once assisted Dark Mage Dispsal Squad member, Walter King, defeat the now dark guild Black Void. Because of this, the leader, Odin, is indebted to Dragon Gunfire and Koma Inu. He helps out in any way he can, even being more lenient with certain jobs they take. Due to Odin's sway on the Magic Council, Dragon Gunfire even takes job requests from the Council, increasing the guild's income greatly. The Squad was even willing to proctor for Dragon Gunfire's first S-Class Trial after the civil war. Caelum An island nation located off the west coast of mainland Ishgar. It has been run by the Saturnalia Family for over 400 years, specifically the immortal Cronus. Knowing of their goals to take control of all of Ishgar, Aether had William Mercury monitor their activities, aiming to hopefully find their capitol city of Othrys (prior to the city-state gaining control of the entire country). The capitol's army is very powerful. They were able to extend their influence via conquest for decades, and the Centurions and Titans of Othrys were capable of matching the Dragon Gunfire mages in combat, as well as the Cardinals exceeding most of them in power, forcing them to team up. Although they were defeated in this confrontation, Othrys remained standing, and was able to come back from their defeat with the aid of the Bellona Alliance. Since Jupiter Saturnalia took control of Caelum, the nation has ceased all hostilities with Ishgar, and is now an ally of the guild and continent. Enemies Saul Peregrine The original guild master of Dragon Gunfire. He attempted to retake the guild by force, but was stopped by Aether in a climatic duel. He swore revenge against Aether, and said that he would one day retake his guild. He later took advantage of Aether's sealed personality Erebus, and wen to remove the seals on him that were on Samarra Inari and Miriam Cade. Saul succeeded and unleashed Erebus, successfully robbing Aether of his humanity, but was later foiled by Janus Saturnalia, and killed by Aether. Cadmus Zephyrus The former leader of the insurgents in Dragon Gunfire. Cadmus was intent on killing Aether after his goals came to light, and believed he was the perfect specimen to become the new guild master (an idea reinforced by his Dragon heritage), but was defeated in single combat by Aether. He was later tracked down and killed by William Mercury. Dragon Soul A dark guild, led and co-founded by Genghis Breningoch. The guilds came to blows during the infighting between guild members in Dragon Gunfire, with Dragon Soul assisting the rebels. The guild masters' ideals, as well as powers clashed in the ensuing conflict. The two guilds are practically opposites. Members Trivia Dragon Gunfire is named after the YuGiOh card: "Dragon's Gunfire". For a character to join the guild, just send me a link to to your character from either the comment section here, or on my talk page. I'll look them over and notify you if I've added your character to the guild. * In order for a character to be able to be considered, your character must at least have a completed personality section. This way we can determine if your character truly embodies the ideals of the guild. A completed personality section does not just mean having text in that area, but gives greater insight into what makes that character them, without confusing the reader on how that character acts. All members of the guild should follow the announcements page. That way I won't have to go around the wiki to make sure everyone's getting these messages. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Dragon Gunfire